The invention is based on a wiper blade device.
FR 2 924 080 A1 discloses a wiper blade device with a base unit and an adapter unit which is connectable to a wiper arm. The base unit is designed as a receptacle which is open on two sides, with a latching element on one open side of the receptacle, and is provided to fix the adapter unit in a form-fitting manner. In a mounted state, the base unit is fixedly connected to a spring strip.